MASH
by black rose-raven angel
Summary: While the boys have an Ultimate Stankball Tournament, the girls play M.A.S.H. What happens when Raven's results seem to be real?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm suffering from writers block and homeworkphobia. So I'll just write this. Also everyone seems to do Truth Or Dare and I didn't feel like Would You Rather. Here you go then! I'm sure at least some of you have played this game before! This is set after season 5 but before Trouble in Tokyo.**

**Disclaimer: I can't even sit down long enough to do homework. Writing a whole six seasons? No way. I do not own Teen Titans. Or this game called M.A.S.H.**

* * *

><p><strong>M.A.S.H.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>How To Play<strong>

**Write down five each of the following: names, types of cars, colors, number of children, places, and careers. One person starts drawing a spiral on a piece of paper and the person whose fortune is being told tells her when to stop. Then, you count across the spiral top to bottom to get the magic number for the game. Count through your lists of items AND the letters M-A-S-H, eliminating the ones that you land on with your magic number. The last one left in each group is your winner. Keep counting through until you have only your last choice in each category left - et viola - your future.**

* * *

><p>"Starfire, Raven." The fearless leader called, "We're inviting some of the titans guys over for a stankball tournament."<p>

"How exactly did that happen?" Raven asked.

The whole team stared at one green changeling.

"What?" he exclaimed, "It wasn't my fault that Cyborg was talking to Titans East when I challenged him to another tournament!"

"Yes it is, Grass Stain."

"Well it's not my fault that all those honorary titans were there." he said with a huff.

"Should I prepare my Pudding of Challenge?"

"NO! That's okay Star. We just wanted to let you know that the titan girls were coming too."

"Oh Glorious! I shall prepare for the girl talk! Come Raven!" the alien squeeled grabbing the empath.

Raven left while sending a death glare at the other titans.

* * *

><p><strong>In Starfire's Room<strong>

* * *

><p>"What activities shall we partake in when the girls get here? Shall we do the painting of each other's nails, or the making up of our faces, or the telling of our deepest secrets?"<p>

"I do not plan on telling any secrets." Raven frowned.

"Perhaps we shall wait until the others get here to decide." Starfire mused.

"Maybe we should go get some snacks." the empath said trying to shut the Tameranian up.

"That is a wonderful idea!" she said opening her window and flying out.

She beckoned to Raven and both girls left to go to a store.

When they arrived Star grabbed a basket and started to pile things in it.

"This shall work to prepare my Glorflax! Although it would taste much better if I used a Flomornian squid."

"Starfire! That's not the type of food I was talking about!" Raven freaked out at the thought of having to eat anything the alien cooked.

They walked over to the junkfood aisle and Raven started sticking various things in the basket.

"We'll need chips, and soda! Yeah. Um... Oreos! And... Brownies, and some of those sour patch kids! There!" she said looking triumphant, her hands at her hips, "That should do it."

Starfire just stared her mouth wide open in shock, her bright green eyes widened in disbelief. The girls went into the checkout line and purchaced the items Raven had piled in. Then they flew home, grocery bags in tow.

"Starfire, you might want to close your mouth, you'll catch bugs." the empath said with a slight chuckle and her amethyst eyes sparkling.

The alien quickly closed her mouth and remained silent for the rest of the flight to Raven's surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Back At The Tower<strong>

* * *

><p>DING DONG!<p>

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

"QUIT IT SPEEDY!"

The door was opened on Bumble Bee smacking the archer quite hard on his head.

"Oww!"

There was a blur of red and yellow that ran right behind Beast Boy.

"Hey what's up BB!"

"EEEK!" the changeling screamed startled by Kid Flash's sudden appearance behind him, "I mean, hey Kid Flash. Hehehe."

The rest of the titan's just laughed.

"Hey Sparky! How's it going?"

"Going great Bee. How's my favorite little lady?" the cybernetic teen replied rubbing noses with his girlfriend.

"Eeew! Get a room Metal Butt!" Beast Boy cried closing his eyes and running around in circles like an idiot.

"Maybe later?" Bee said suggestively.

Cyborg smiled and everyone else blanched at the thought of what would happen in said room.

"So where are we girls supposed to go?" The Titan's East leader asked looking around.

"Last we saw they were in Star's room. I'd go there."

"Kay have fun boys!" she said walking off, the other females in tow.

Cyborg stared at the boys there: Kid Flash, Hotspot, Jericho, Speedy, Aqualad, Robin, Beast Boy, and him. Mas and Menos were supposedly out with some fangirls that thought they were 'absolutely super cute!' so it was a small group.

"All right y'all! No refs so no playing too dirty! It's time for some stankball!"

The boys cheered loudly.

"But first we have to go to the court. Raven say's she'll personally kill us all slowly and painfully if she gets hit."

They all gulped nervously at the though of the torture she'd put them in except for Speedy. He was thinking of something else the empath could do to him. Meanwhile in Starfire's room Raven shuddered for she sensed someone was having _very_ dirty thoughts and she bet it was Speedy. The part that worried her the most is that she had no idea who they were about.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile In Starfire's Room<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey girls!" Jinx shouted waltzing into the bedroom her hand in the air waving.<p>

"Friends!" Star exclaimed rushing up to give them all bone-crushing hugs.

"Too. tight. Starfire!" was the response she got from all of them.

"So," Kole said sitting down her blue eyes happy, "What should we do?"

"We could do the painting of eachother's nails, or the doing of eachother's hair, or the making up of our faces!" Starfire said excitedly.

"I've got a better idea," Argent said sitting on Starfire's bed.

The girls leaned in, even Raven who was curious although she hated to admit it.

"M.A.S.H." she said grinning.

"I am confused," Starfire admitted, "what does a soft, pulpy mass have to do with anything?"

"No Mansion. Apartment. Shack. House. It's a game that shows you your future."

"Oooh! I would love to partake in this activity!"

"Okay, we'll pair up and do each others and then share it with everyone else."

The girls paired up: Kole with Starfire, Raven with Bee, and Argent with Jinx.

"So do you know how to do this Raven?" Bee questioned.

"No I don't." Raven glared at her.

The girl was unfazed by the gaze, "Okay, then you'll go first."

Bee grabbed a paper and pen.

"Pick 5 guys you might marry."

"No."

"Fine then I will." the girl grinned, "Hmm... Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy. Five different jobs?"

"You'll pick for me anyways if I don't. Nurse, Titan, Shop owner. I can't think of any more."

"How about Writer and Toymaker?"

"Whatever."

"How many kids?"

"None."

"You still need four more numbers." Bee replied looking at the empath, "Fine. Five, Three, Two, One. What car?"

"I know nothing about vehicles."

"Okay then. Jeep, Minivan, Camry, Motorcycle, and Truck. What colors would those cars be?"

"Um, black, blue, white, silver, gold."

"Wow! You actually did one! Where would you live?"

"First of all, if you're going to do that I won't do it again. New York, Jump City, Florida, Arizona, Virginia."

"Well then we're done! With that part. Now I'm going to make a spiral and you must tell me when to stop okay?"

Raven watched as she started to swirl the pen around and around in a circular motion. She almost fell into a trance at watching the slow steady movement.

"Stop."

"Okay. That's two, four, six, eight, ten, eleven times!"

Bee went around the board multiple times crossing off certain things and circling others. A look of concentration was evident on her face because her brows were furrowed and her finger was tracing every word and number. After a few minutes she perked her head up clearly very happy.

"I'm done!"

"Okay, let me see." Raven said reaching for it.

"No way. Not until show and tell time. Besides you still have to do mine." Bee said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I hate you." Raven said grabbing another piece of paper and repeating the process.

**10 Minutes Later:**

"Is everyone ready to show their partner's results?" Argent asked.

After letting papers float in the air for a while she spoke again, "Okay Kole, why don't you read Star's first?"

Kole stood up, "Well Starfire, you are going to live in a mansion with the boy blunder and one kid. You'll be a teacher in New York and drive a green Civic."

Starfire grinned and got up to read Kole's, "Friend you shall live in an apartment with Jericho," at this Kole blushed, "You shall have two children and be a singer! You will reside in Michigan and drive a pink bug."

"Well then I'm going to read Jinx's," Argent replied after Star sat back down. "Jinxie, you're gonna marry someone named Wally? What kind of name is that?"

"It's Kid Flash's you idiot!" Jinx shouted at her throwing a pillow.

"Sorry, sorry! You'll live in a house and have, SIX KIDS! Jeez Jinx, you guys got busy!" Another pillow hit Argent's head, "You'll live here in Jump, drive a white minivan and be a stripper!"

"What the Hell!" Jinx screamed.

"Just kidding dear. You're going to be a mom. Just working around the home. Did you plan this or something?"

"No." Jinx growled pulling Argent down as she stood up.

"Argent is going to marry Hotspot, have two kids, live in a house too, drive a red convertible, live in Jump as well, and be a bartender." She pointed to Raven, "Go."

"Okay, I guess I'm going next." Raven said. "Bee you're marrying Cy, but I guess you knew that. You'll live in San Francisco, you won't have any kids, but you could adopt, you're going to be a doctor, live in an apartment, and drive a yellow and black camaro"

"Alright! Well, Raven, please do not kill me for this. You're going to be a writer, drive a black camry, have three kids, and live in a house in Virginia." Bee said nervously.

"Hey Bee," Jinx said smirking, "Who's Rae-Rae's lover? Someone had to give her those kids?"

"Um." she said sweating.

"Oh just give it to me." Raven said snatching it from Bee's hands.

She read the list and her face paled. The paper fluttered from her hand and Starfire grabbed it.

"Friend Raven, why is friend Beast Boy being circled so bad? Don't you two have the feelings for each other?"

"What makes you think that!" Raven tried to deny the claim.

"But isn't that what you admitted at our last sleep over?" the princess asked innocently as the others snickered.

"I was half asleep when you started your girl talk! I probably agreed to everything!" the empath cried blushing profusely.

"If you say so." Star said.

The rest of the night went with very little incident. The girls decided to make it a sleepover and stayed in Starfire's room the whole night pigging out, telling secrets, and being girly. Finally late into the night they fell asleep to sweet dreams. Well with the exception of one dark titan.

* * *

><p>'Ugh. Who opened the window?' Raven groaned as she woke up. 'Wait, window? My room's window is never open, I don't allow anyone in!' she sat up abruptly and looked around.<p>

The room was very nice, there was dark wooden furniture and the room was painted a warm light brown color. There was a mirror on the dresser and two doors. One obviously led to a bathroom, she could see a sink cluttered with a few bottles. The bed she was in was very comfy. There was one thing that scared her though. The other side of the bed was warm and looked as if someone had been sleeping there. She got up and looked in the mirror and noticed a violet-haired and eyed pregnant woman staring back at her. She was wearing a pretty light blue nightgown and seemed like she was in her twenties. It looked like her but she knew it wasn't _her_.

Raven opened the door that led to the rest of the house she was in. She walked down the hall peeking through doors as she went. There was nothing particularly interesting in any of them so she didn't stay in any of them long. Finally she came to a living room area. The room was nice and cozy. The empath heard movement in what she assumed to be the kitchen. She walked in to find a green skinned- really just plain green- man. It registered in her mind who the man was and she gasped. He heard her because of his amazing hearing and turned around.

"Morning Rae!" he said giving her a hug, his emerald eyes shining with love.

He noticed the shock on her face, but misunderstood the reason for it. "Yeah I know, me getting up this early? Crazy right? I just wanted to do something for you and the little ones." he explained kissing her stomach.

"What are you talking about Beast Boy?" she said trying to get over the shock of the whole situation.

"Huh? I haven't been called that for years! Remember? We're not superheroes anymore. Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't think so. The other day I was sitting with the girls playing M.A.S.H. and today I'm here."

"I think I know what happened." Beast Boy said, "You are either dreaming or somehow you must have come into the future, perhaps both. Right now you are in my wife's body because it's you in the future."

"W-wife?"

"Yes. Somehow you and me fell in love. I guess opposites really do attract. We got married, well most of us have. Still waiting for Starfire and Robin to tie the knot, but you know how they are." he paused allowing her to take it all in.

"What else happened?" she asked tentatively.

"Well, you're a writer. You write very amazing novels and sometimes even write for newspapers. Right now we're in Virginia so that's why it might not seem familiar. You actually got a drivers licence after we disbanded and drive a black convertable although you're planning on buying a silver colored camry for when the triplets get older."

"TRIPLETS!"

"Yeah, uh, I guess that might have been due to my animal DNA or something." he said sheepishly.

Both of them looked at each other, blushed, and looked away again.

"So how do I get back to my time?" Raven asked.

"I don't really know. I guess if you're asleep you just have to wake up."

"Then I better start trying. Thanks BB."

"Just call me Gar." he said as she began to fade away.

* * *

><p>Raven woke up eyes wide heavily breathing.<p>

"What is it? You woke us up!" Jinx complained.

"It was just a dream! Thank Azar!" she exclaimed.

"Why do I have the feeling this had something to do with a green changeling?" Argent asked smiling.

Raven blushed, giving herself away.

"Wow! It did!" Kole exclaimed.

"What happened?" Bee asked.

"Um, I was in the future." Raven started.

"And?" the girls pressed.

"And everything in that stupid game either came true or was coming true. Except for the car bit. I had a black convertible, but I was going to get a silver camry." she smirked triumphantly.

"Minor details. So what was coming true? Please don't tell me you saw you two, doing, stuff." Bee gasped.

"NO! I was completely alone and dressed when I woke up. I talked to Gar in the kitchen."

"Ooh, so we're on a first name basis?" Jinx giggled.

"That's what he told me to call him!" Raven said.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey girls! Breakfast!" Hotspot shouted.

The girls ran out of the room to the common room to grab seats. Somehow, Raven was seated next to Beast Boy.

"Hey Rae!" He exclaimed.

The empath choked on the juice that she had just started to drink and Beast Boy tried to help her. Everyone else stared at the exchange. The two teenagers blushed at the looks they were being given.

"So what did you ladies do last night while we had our Ultimate Stankball Super Tournament?" Cyborg asked.

"Friend Cyborg, we merely partook in doing the girl things. Nothing important." Starfire said in a way that meant 'This is all you are going to know about it'.

"So who won the tournament Sparky?" Bee asked.

"We don't know. Kid Flash cheated."

"I did not! You never said anything about not using my powers!"

"Well jeez, you're the fastest kid alive! No one has a chance if you use them!"

A lot of arguing ensued after this but at the same time something quite monumental was happening.

"Hey Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah?" she replied turning to face him.

"Do you think maybe you might like to go and get some pie or something?" He said rambling.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Y-yeah."

"Sure. That would be, nice..."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I'm done! Thanks so much to blue-wasabi! She helped a whole lot with the making of this oneshot. You rock!<strong>

**And now I have to stay up until 3:00 today to wish her a happy birthday -_-**

**Luvs ya!**

**Hope y'all liked. I worked on it for hours. Longest one I've made! I'm so proud! And not to fluffy! (I hope) Why don't you tell me? Reviewing is nice. It helps me sleep better! It's proven good for your health!**

**Until next time! Adios!**

**~Rose**


	2. Continue?

**There are two things I want to say...**

**1. Do you want me to write another chapter for this? I have some ideas of what I can do, but I don't know if I should work on it or not. So I've put a poll on my profile. You can either vote there or leave a review with your answer...**

**2. This has really been messing with me ever since I read it. Someone replied anonymously to this and I wanted to thank them for the amazing review. If you are she, I would love to give you a oneshot. Any pairing you want anything you want in it (nothing M rated though)**

**Thanks to all of you who faved this story and reviewed it! You are all serious skittles!**

**Peace!**

**~Rose**


	3. Alibi

**So here it is, Part 2. Hope it's to your liking!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If only...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"Hey Raven?" Beast Boy asked._

_"Yeah?" she replied turning to face him._

_"Do you think maybe you might like to go and get some pie or something?" He said rambling._

_"Are you asking me out?"_

_"Y-yeah."_

_"Sure. That would be, nice..."_

* * *

><p>Raven had been looking at Beast Boy all day and she knew he knew it. He knew because he had been staring at her as well. Both would steal glances at the other, but quickly turn back when they saw the other's head turn. Sometimes, they would simultaneously turn their heads at the same moment, and when they caught the other's eye would look the other way blood rushing to their faces.<p>

Everyone else could not stand to watch the tension any longer. Ever since breakfast they had been staring. The girls thought it was cute at first. The guys, well they got bored because nothing more was happening.

"Jeez, this is worse than you and Starfire are!" Kid Flash groaned to Robin.

"Exactly... Hey!" Robin started to deny what Kid Flash was saying.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire walked up to the empath, her hands clasped together. The other girls standing behind her like she was a human, well, alien shield. Raven looked at her questioningly.

"Would you like to do the participation in the getting ready for the date?" she asked her eyes expectant.

"Do I actually get a choice?" Raven asked confused, and the girls nodded. "Well then, no." she replied turning back to the novel she was holding in her hand.

"Oh forget this," Bee said, "Star, Jinx, grab her. Now." she commanded.

The girls grabbed Raven as she started to phase through the ground, pulling her back up kicking and getting ready to shout. Bee put her hand over her mouth.

"No way. You are not getting out of this one." Bee responded as Raven glared at her.

They dragged her out, giggling. The guys didn't even flinch at what had transpired.

"Uh, guys?" the changeling looked at the others and scratched his head sheepishly.

"What's wrong, Beast Boy?" Robin asked him.

"Well, uh, I'm not really good at the whole impressing girls thing, and Raven doesn't like my jokes, and I'm not going to make it through without getting sent to another dimension!" he grabbed his head, worried about all that could go wrong.

"Hey don't worry, man. If you just be yourself, well minus all the bad jokes, then you two will definitely have a good time."

"Um, no offence, Rob, but you haven't exactly been in a relationship." Cyborg said.

"Sure I have," Robin defended himself; I've dated lots of girls!"

"And who exactly were they" the metal man grinned.

"Well, Batgirl, and um... Barbara..."

"Rob, they're the same person!" Kid Flash said seeing through his lies.

"Hey, dudes! I need a little help here! Having a serious crisis!" Beast Boy exclaimed standing up and waving his arms.

"Well this is what you do..." Cy began to explain the "Cy Dating Method: How to Get the Girl of Your Dreams by the First Date" patent pending.

* * *

><p>Raven had been poked, prodded, burned, pushed, pulled and squealed at as she was being prepared for her date. Somehow the girls had found a dress in her size; most likely one Star had made her purchase. It had taken forever to do because she had rejected almost every single thing they showed her. It was a strapless satin dress with a glitter accented flocked hemline. The body was ruched, and there was an empire waistline that accentuated her curves. She loved it, although she wouldn't tell the others. Her hair was curled into small ringlets and her makeup was light, but it still looked amazing. She had placed one of Cyborg's holo-rings on her finger so she could look normal that night. She knew the girls were proud of their work. She just hoped that everything would go well now.<p>

* * *

><p>Gar had showered and put on a nice white striped button up shirt and dark blue jeans. He had gone through various hairstyles, combing it down, mussing it up, using Robin's hair gel to spike it, but ultimately going back to his normal look. He brushed his teeth, made sure the reservations were made, put on his holo-ring, and went down to hang with the guys until Raven was ready. They had planned to leave at seven and it was six thirty, he had time to play a few rounds of Mega Monkeys.<p>

Time had passed pretty quickly and soon it was time to go. He grabbed the keys to the T-Car, which Cyborg had _finally_ let him start to drive and fixed his clothes standing in front of the common room doors with the other Titan males. The doors opened and out stepped Starfire and Bumblebee.

"Friends! May we present to you," Starfire started.

"Raven!" Bee finished as the guys began to clap.

Nothing happened.

"Uh, Raven, you gotta come out..." Bee said sticking her head back into the doorway.

On the other side of the common room doors, Raven was resisting.

"I'm not ready!" she claimed.

"Yes you are!" Argent reassured her.

"Now go!" Jinx said pushing her out.

She stumbled into complete silence.

"Raven," Cyborg began.

"You look," Robin stated.

"Amazing." Beast Boy finished.

"Amazing doesn't cut it," Speedy said looking at her, "Raven looks hot." He stated bluntly.

Raven's face was red as were all the other guys, with the exception of Speedy; because they were thinking the exact same thing.

"Are you ready to go?" Beast Boy finally asked reaching for her hand.

Grabbing it she nodded her head, still too embarrassed to speak. He led her towards the car; the other hero's yelling various things behind them.

"Have fun!" Speedy, Star, and Kole replied, Speedy making kissy noises.

"Good luck!" The others said.

"Don't y'all be doing anything in my backseat!" Cyborg warned causing their faces to become even redder.

"So, Cy actually is letting you drive the T-Car?" Raven asked.

"Yep! Since I can actually drive and it's a special occasion I can! He even said something about maybe making that B-Ped!" he chirped opening her door for her.

She climbed in and he closed the door before hopping into the front seat. He turned on the car and loud rap music started playing. Both winced and he turned the music down.

"Sorry about that," he looked at her apologetically.

She smiled a small smile at him, "Don't worry about it," she replied softly.

They drove in silence, but it wasn't an awkward one, it was a comfortable type of silence, where neither felt the need to fill it with useless chatter. The drive wasn't too long, but the roads were unfamiliar to Raven. She wondered where he was planning on taking her, but didn't want to ask. Finally he turned into a plaza and parked.

"We're here." He said taking her out of her thoughts. She got out and looked around. There seemed to be a few people there, just not so many that it was overwhelming. They walked towards a place that she'd never heard of called Ron's Diner.

As he lead her in he said, "I know it's not super fancy, but they have really good stuff."

"Welcome!" the hostessgreeted them.

"Um. Two for Logan." Beast Boy said.

The girl eyed him appreciatively, "Well hello Mr. Logan," she said seductively.

Raven stared daggers at the woman who noticed her and frowned.

"Right this way," she led them to their table and after they sat she gave Gar a smile and glared at Raven.

Raven instinctively moved closer to her date.

"Scott is going to be your server today, please enjoy." She said smiling at Gar before leaving.

Gar didn't even notice the little challenge the girls had over him. A few minutes later a guy with brown hair and a giant smile came to their table. "Hi! My name is Scotty! Can I get you two lovely people something to drink?"

Both of the heroes were surprised by his enthusiasm. Raven snapped out of her stupor first.

"Herbal tea please?" she said watching him excitedly write down her order.

Beast Boy coughed, "Um, I'll have the root beer."

Scotty finished scribbling it down and chirped, "I'll go get your drinks and some hot bread!"

As he left, Raven and Garfield looked at each other. Both stared at the other until Raven started to giggle. Beast Boy looked at her shocked before he began to laugh as well. When Scotty finally came back with their drinks, they were both still chuckling. He passed out the drinks and set down the steaming bread.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked them smiling as they tried to calm down. Beast Boy had ordered a veggie burger and Raven ordered potato soup and a Caesar salad. The waiter took his leave.

Beast Boy pushed the basket of bread towards Raven. "Here, you have to have a piece. It's amazing, I swear."

Raven looked at him before slowly taking a piece and buttering it. As she bit in, she moaned. The bread was _so_ good. Gar chuckled before grabbing a piece as well, skipping the butter.

"Gar, how can this be so _good_?" she asked holding up the bread.

"I have no idea, it just is." He replied smiling at her joy.

Just then Scotty and another man came to their table carrying their food. Scotty replaced the finished bread basket smiling while the other man refilled Garfield's soda before he left.

"Garfield how are you?" the man spoke.

"What's up, Ron! Rae, this is Ron, the owner of this place and a really awesome dude!" he introduced Raven.

"Ah, are you the famous girl we hear so much about?" Ron asked her.

Raven gave both men strange looks, "Gar, what does he mean?"

"He talks fondly of you every time he comes in, say's you're a pretty special girl." Ron continued, seeming to not notice the red appearing on both teenagers' cheeks. "How'd he finally get the guts to ask you out? Or, did you have to do it for him?" he smiled.

"He asked me, but I didn't know he had been planning to." Raven responded, trying to rid the blush on her face.

"Oh! I didn't know it was a secret! I'm so sorry." Ron apologized.

"Don't worry, Ron, it's okay." Gar assured him with a smile.

Ron gave both of them knowing smile's before leaving to talk to the other tables.

Right after he left, Beast Boy put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"That… was embarrassing." He said still not looking at her.

"Don't worry," she tried to make him feel better, "It was… sweet." She gave him a small smile placing her hand on his shoulder.

He instantly perked up, "Really?"

She nodded, and for the rest of the dinner, the grin didn't go away.

* * *

><p>They had finished their entrees and Scotty returned with a dessert menu. The two began to look at it.<p>

"Hey, Gar?" Raven looked over to her teammate.

"Yeah?" he responded looking back at her. He noticed her apprehensive look as she looked at the various desserts. "Do you like chocolate?"

"Mmm hmm."

"How about we get the chocolate mousse. Everyone says it's amazing, but I've not tried it yet."

She nodded and placed the menu down, while he motioned over Scotty to order the desert.

Seven minutes later, Scotty came back with the mousse and two spoons. The dessert was so beautiful, neither of them wanted to eat it. Raven finally grabbed her spoon and took a bit from the top. The spoon went in her mouth and her eyes fluttered closed. Slowly, she brought the spoon back out again and her eyes opened wide.

"Gar! You have to try this!" she grabbed another spoonful and put it into his mouth, a similar reaction followed.

"Oh my gosh! This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" he replied.

It took a moment, before both realized what they had just done. Both blushed again, Raven most of all because she was the one who had fed him.

"Never happened?" Beast Boy asked her. She nodded in agreement, before they turned back to the desert of chocolaty bliss.

Once they finished, Ron came to their table. "Is there anything else you two would like?"

"Nah, dude. Just the check, please." Beast Boy responded.

"Don't worry about that," Ron told him, "on the house."

"Seriously, dude, that's-"

"I am serious." Ron looked at him his smile gone, before it quickly returned, "You two have a good night! Keep it PG rated!"

As they left, red coated their faces from embarassment.

"Let's never talk about that again." Raven said.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Um, Beast Boy?" Raven asked.<p>

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

Raven groaned, "Can I have a hint?"

"It's in Jump City."

"Sometimes, I really hate you."

"I know."

They had been driving for half an hour. She had no idea where they were or where they were going.

"Just... Trust me, okay?" he said interrupting her thoughts after another four minutes.

She nodded, and turned to look out the window. A few minutes later, they had stopped. He got out and helped her out as well. They began walking into what looked like a forest. She contemplating asking if it was safe, but decided to just trust him. It was a short walk before they stopped.

"Close your eyes." he told her and when she gave him a questioning look he outstreched his arm, "Trust me?"

She grabbed onto his hand and closed her eyes. They walked for another minute before he stopped again.

"You can open your eyes now."

She opened them and gasped. It was a clearing surrounded by trees on all sides. It was pretty large and since the night had fallen, she noticed fireflies coming out. Small flowers littered the ground in various colors.

"How'd you find this place?"

"One time when I needed to get away I somehow found this place. I thought you might like it."

"It's beautiful."

"Now I have a question to ask."

He then began to fumble in his pocket for something. Raven looked at him, startled. He gave off a triumphant cry after a few more seconds holding his Iphone in his hand. Raven let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. A song began to play as he walked back over to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

She hesitated a moment before placing her hand in his, "Yes, you may."

**No warning sign, no alibi**

**We faded faster than the speed of light**

**Took our chance, crashed and burned**

**No, we'll never ever learn**

**I fell apart, but I got back up again**

**And then I fell apart, but got back up again**

**Yeah**

They began to dance around the circle, it was formal, like they were taught for all the balls the mayor liked to put on.  
><strong>We both could see crystal clear<strong>

**That the inevitable end was near**

**Made our choice, a trial by fire**

**To battle is the only way we feel alive**

**I fell apart, but got back up again**

**And then I fell apart, but got back up again**

**And then I fell apart, but got back up again**

He grabbed her hands and pulled her close, than pushed her back again, over and over like the waves that crashed onto the island their beach was on.

**Away oh**

**Away oh**

**Away oh**

**Away oh**

**Away oh**

**Away oh**

He brought her close once again arms around her waist, as she placed hers around his neck as they spun around.

**So here we are, the witching hour**

**The quickest tongue to divide and devour**

**Divide and devour**

**If I could end the quest for fire**

**For truth, for love, and my desire**

**My desire**

They let go for a second before he began to spin her around a few times.

**And I fell apart, but got back up again**

**Away oh**

**Away oh**

**Away oh**

**Away oh**

**Away oh**

**Away oh**

**Away oh**

**Away oh**

**Away oh**

They closed the distance again and swayed together as the music played, the flowers floated in the breeze, and the fireflies danced around them, while the stars in the sky began to come out.

**I fell apart**

**I fell apart**

**I fell apart**

**I fell apart, but got back up again**

She placed her head on his shoulder as the music began to fade and he put his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for the next few minutes.

"Thank you." she mumbled into his chest.

"Anytime." he whispered into her hair.

They pulled apart and walked back to the car holding hands. They got in the car and kept their hands entertwined as they drove home.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Raven, I have a question. Why'd you agree to go out with me? I know it wasn't only because of my amazingly good looks." Beast Boy asked when they were about 10 minutes from the Tower.<p>

"You're right. If I wanted looks, I'd have gone with Cyborg." she replied.

"Oh..."

"I'm kidding, Gar," she took a deep breath, "I had a dream."

"What about?"

"Us. We were, um, *cough*married*cough*" she blushed.

Beast Boy had heard what she said, but decided to play around a bit first.

"What did you just say?"

"I know you heard me, Beast Boy. Do you want me to finish or not?"

He motioned for her to go on.

"Yesterday, we were playing- nevermind, that part doesn't matter. I had a dream and when I woke up we were older. We didn't live in the tower anymore and we were in Virginia. Robin still hadn't proposed to star and, um, wewerehavingtriplets."

"Figures, even in the future he takes forever. Wait, did you just say we were having triplets?"

"Shh!" she said motioning to the other titans that were waiting for them, as they had arrived at the tower.

"Hey, Y'all! How'd it go?" Cyborg asked before looking at Beast Boy, "Hey, BB, what happened?"

"Triplets! We're-" Raven quickly slapped her hands over his mouth.

"Hey, Raven, is he okay?"

"Yeah, probably just a bit too much sugar or something." she said pulling him out of the room.

"I really don't want to know,"Cyborg said to himself as he walked to the garage to check on his baby.

* * *

><p>Raven did not want to run into anyone else while Beast Boy was in his current state. She decided to just phase him into his bedroom where they could talk without interruption. She took on her soul self carrying the changling in it and dropped both of them into the room. She took her hand off of his mouth.<p>

"Now listen," she began before he started again," It was a dream. Dreams do not always come true, so don't think that this is set in stone."

"Yeah I know that," he responded shaking out of his stupor, "It's just, I had a similar dream last night. That's kind of why I finally got the courage to ask you out."

She looked at him curiously

"Well while we were having the stankball tournament last night, we well, that doesn't matter. Anyways, when I went to sleep and I woke up I saw you and I was all 'dude!' and you were all shocked and wondering why I was there and so I was all 'I have no idea!' and you started laughing cause I was waving my hands in the air like this." he proceeded to frantically wave his hands in the air. "Then I was freaking out because you were laughing and nothing was blowing up!" he stopped after seeing a glare come from Raven. "Oh yeah, the point. Well she told me most of the same stuff she told you, but I had no idea about... you know... _that_."

Raven sat there quietly pondering why they had the same dream. Coincidence maybe? Although that was highly unlikely it was better than the alternative; maybe that dream _was_ their future.

"Hey, Rae?"

The empath looked over to the changeling.

"When I had the dream, I didn't think it was possible, but after tonight, do you think maybe?"

"It's possible." she answered in a whisper.

"Do you wanna-"

BANG! BANG! BANG! "I know y'all are in there! Come on, the other's want to see ya!" Cyborg yelled, ruining whatever moment they had.

Beast Boy got up and held a hand out for the girl on his bed. She grabbed it and he lifted her up. The door opened to show a cybernetic man.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" he asked smiling since he had a feeling he did.

"No." Raven replied, her stone faced façade back, as she reached to pull her hood over her head forgetting she was still wearing a dress. When she grabbed empty air she finally realized what she was wearing, but decided not to worry about it.

They arrived at the common room and were greeted by the others. Starfire pulled Raven over to the other girls, so they could talk, although Raven did not give them much. Beast Boy walked over to the guys with Cyborg behind him.

"So Cyborg told us something very interesting," Speedy said looking at the changeling with mischief filled eyes. "What's this we heard about triplets?"

Beast Boy's face colored. "Triplets? No! I said I tripped less! While we were out!"

The boys stared at him in disbelief.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell us, we'll figure out in a few months, right?" Robin grinned.

"Shut up. You still haven't asked Star out." he countered and the boy wonder instantly quieted, a blush over his face as well.

"I'm waiting for the right moment." he growled.

The other's looked at him as if saying, '_mmm hmm, sure you are'._

"Anyways, I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed." Beast Boy said looking at the clock which read 10:30.

The other guys, believing sleep to be a good idea, got up as well and after saying goodnight to the girls, went to their respective rooms. The girls followed suit soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm still amazed that game actually spoke the truth. That had to be a freak coincidence, right?" the man asked, fixing his pregnant wife breakfast.<p>

The radio was playing in the background as he cooked some waffles, something she constantly craved since she learned she was with child, or more specifically, with triplets.

"Who knows. You're green, I'm half-demon, but somehow we're living normally. Anything's possible."

He chuckled at her response. Then the room got quiet again save the radio and the waffles cooking. It wasn't the type of quiet that needed to be filled, but more of a comfortable silence. Suddenly, the two heard a familiar song play on the speakers. The man hurriedly finished the food before rushing to his love.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her.

"Yes, you may." she replied smiling as she took his hand.

They danced to their song; the same one that had played years ago in that sacred spot.

"I love you, Rae." he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too, Gar." she said, giving him a peck on the lips, "I just love the waffles more."

"What did waffles ever do for you?" he asked her feigning a hurt look.

"They make me happy." she stated simply.

"What about me? I make the waffles!"

She walked over to the table after grabbing her food and began eating, completely ignoring her whining husband while smiling inwardly.

_'Although it is a freaky coincidence, I wouldn't have it any other way.'_ she thought as he finally sat down and grabbed a waffle for himself. They looked at each other lovingly before digging in again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know, I am so horrible for not updating anything. It's hard figuring out how to get to where I want to go and life has been beating me with an aluminum baseball bat. Thankfully I found inspiration in my Grandmother's house!**

**The song is Alibi by 30 Seconds To Mars, which also seriously helped me finish this! I still don't own it...**

**I want to thank all of you people who reviewed telling me to continue with this. I hope this meets your expectations!**

**Special thanks to Evil. VS .Waffles. Hope I did that scene well enough! Now I'm going to ponder about daylight savings...**

**Till next time!**

**~Rose**


End file.
